Come Back to Bed
by Olivia U. L
Summary: A short, humorous Valentine’s Day special about everyone’s favorite Gakuenchou.


**Come Back to Bed**

A short, humorous Valentine's Day special about everyone's favorite Gakuenchou.

Disclaimer: I do not and probably never will own Mai Otome.

* * *

The first rays of dawn filtered through the tall glass windows of the Gakuenchou's bedroom and crept across the wine-red carpet. Despite the early hour, Natsuki Kruger was already awake and fully dressed, standing at the foot of her wide bed and gazing lovingly at what it held.

"Natsuki…" a smooth, canorous voice called sleepily. "Come back to bed." Shizuru lifted a slender arm out from under the white sheets and beckoned her lover over. The blue-haired Otome smiled lovingly at the breathtakingly beautiful woman.

A moment later, another feminine voice purred out lazily, "Yeah, Kruger. It's too early to get up."

Nao, who had also spent the night in Natsuki's bed, stretched languorously beneath the sheets. The mattress was large enough for her to flex her muscles cattily without bumping into Shizuru, who lay beside her. The white silk slipped slightly, revealing bare shoulders and a delicate throat that bore the evidence of the Gakuenchou's passion in the form of several red marks.

Shizuru and Nao weren't the only ones who wanted the green-eyed Otome to return to them. Yawning widely, the bed's third occupant sat up, the covers falling to her waist to reveal her bare – and very impressive – chest.

"Mou, Natsuki," Mai complained amicably from Nao's other side, "I'm still exhausted from last night, and I have to be back at the Mountain in a few hours to cook breakfast for Mikoto." She ran a hand through her short, fiery hair.

Still grinning happily, the Gakuenchou decided to indulge her lovers and rejoin them in the wonderfully soft, wide bed. However, she was halted when yet another woman decided to voice her opinion.

"Natsuki Kruger!" The harsh voice came from the bed's final occupant, completely wiping the smile from the blue-haired woman's face and shattering her feeling of contentment into a thousand jagged pieces.

Natsuki stared, utterly dumbfounded, at the gray-haired woman who lay at the far edge of the mattress. _No…it just can't be…_her thoughts babbled, firmly mired in denial. _Oh Shinso-sama, please let this be a hallucination. _Despite Natsuki's frantic internal wishing, the fifth Otome in the room did not disappear. In fact, she continued speaking.

"Come back to bed right this instant, or I'll have to punish you severely." Even her tone itself was reminiscent of a whip crack.

Miss Maria's sharp green eyes stared fiercely into the equally green pair belonging to the Gakuenchou, command evident in the scowl that graced her strong features. When the Ice Silver Crystal continued to simply stand at the foot of the bed, flabbergasted and speechless, the school's disciplinarian decided to make good on her threat.

Tossing back the sheets and blanket covering her, the elderly-yet-still-spry Meister leaped out of bed. She planted her feet firmly on the red carpet and stuck her fists menacingly on her hips, pulling her face into the most intimidating expression she could muster.

Like the other three Otome who had spent the night in Natsuki's bed, Miss Maria was completely naked.

Natsuki's screams echoed throughout Garderobe.

* * *

Shizuru was just about to wake her blue-haired puppy when the younger Otome suddenly bolted upright, her body jerking as her own terror ripped her out of the nightmare with a horrified shriek.

"What's wrong, Natsuki?" Shizuru asked, concerned. Her beloved's emerald eyes had a frightened glaze to them, and she whipped her head back and forth to check that the two of them were truly alone in the bed.

"Uhh…n-nothing. Just a nightmare, that's all…" The normally calm and stoic Gakuenchou trailed off into unsettled grumbles.

"I see," Shizuru said slowly, although she didn't understand at all. What could have been so terrifying as to tear Natsuki out of her dreamworld with a scream? Still, Shizuru Viola was never one to waste an opportunity, so she took the advantage presented to her.

"Well, now that you're awake..." Shizuru grinned. "Happy Valentine's Day, Natsuki!" She promptly glomphed the blue-haired Otome and proceeded to make her forget all about her nightmare.

* * *

Author's Note: Well, I decided to pair Natsuki with all three of the characters she is usually coupled with, and then decided to throw in Miss Maria for some humor. Not much is scarier than a naked Miss Maria promising to "punish" you severely. :D I hope somebody got a laugh out of this; I had a lot of fun writing it. This ficlet is dedicated to all those who, like me, don't have a date for V-Day and instead spent the day reading fanfic. Happy Valentine's Day,


End file.
